


Are we there yet?

by amazingwatermelon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: he cant help it, its not a romantic ship, kind of being a parent, many au's combined into one big story, peter is a bean, tony is teaching peter better i guess, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwatermelon/pseuds/amazingwatermelon
Summary: A story about Peter Parker and Tony Stark, in which Peter somehow manages to land himself in Tony Stark's penthouse suite and attempts to keep himself busy while Stark is out doing business. In which, the business happens to be stopping the illegal hijacking of some of the nations most advanced airships and weapons in order to create a force that could destroy New York City.This story is kind of prequel to Spider-Man: Homecoming, under the basis that Stark and Peter have never met before but Peter has discovered his spidey powers and was doing a good job at being the neighborhood Spider-Man. Basically a different spin on how Peter was introduced to the Avengers scene. Nothing from Infinity War is included in this, though Civil War might be and the setting is currently set after the aftermath of Age of Ultron. So yes, Tom Holland is Peter's Faceclaim.





	1. Long Flight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I came up with the idea to make an alternate meeting between them, I think it's cause I was looking through AU's and I got inspired, but this is the direct result of that. The time period was explained in the summary but to make it more clear, currently the Battle of Sokovia has ended (Age of Ultron is over) and we're about to start heading into Civil War, except this is going to be more from Peter's perspective and what he's doing while it's all going on. This is just basically an alternate way of me telling the story where Tony and Peter have to be close together and it annoys Tony to no end but he can't help being parentish. So enjoy Peter's journey to be an Avenger while we completely ignore Infinity War altogether. Also most of this is going to be unedited and unrevised when it's posting so sorry for any mistakes, it's late. This is my barely second time writing from the perspective of Tony and Peter so if it doesn't exactly feel like them, sorry, I'm sure I'll warm up to it.

His sneakers were squeaky against the shiny airport floor as he pulled his luggage behind him, the wheels clacking every time they went over a slight bump. It was all a blur, really, that he was getting on a first class flight to New York City. That was kind of confusing, because you'd think he'd be in New York right now, right? Wrong. Somehow he had ended up in Germany in order to present his successful science project, and was now on a really expensive flight but free back. 

He was fresh out of school, the summer break had just started and although he might've liked to stay in Germany a bit longer, he couldn't miss this flight or he would be out of luck in being able to get back to America. He had just gone through security and was now waiting in line to board because he had no free time to sit waiting for his flight as he had hoped. Peter had all his identification and passes checked, then followed a guy in an Avengers hoodie until they began to get onto the plane. The Avengers were everywhere, broadcasted as America's and possibly the world's greatest superheroes. 

It just so happened, Peter had a secret. He was Spiderman, a small local hero fighting crime in areas around Queen, for now. He was going to make it up there someday, though. He would be an Avenger.

He sat himself down coincidentally next to the guy in the Avengers hoodie, giving him a bright smile,"I like your hoodie." The man didn't even turn to look at him, or even acknowledge him and Peter shrugged, maybe he had headphones in? "Alright, good. Great conversation." And now it was time for Peter to put his own headphones in and get some shut eye. He hadn't slept all last night, he had been busy making adjustments to his project, which garnered a huge, fascinated audience of science fanatics. 

If he was lucky, he'd sleep through the entire flight.

 

* * *

 

Now, Tony didn't consider himself to be a stingy guy but he could have sworn that he made sure to tell FRIDAY that he wanted a first class seat alone. Yet, for some reason, here he was, sitting next to a kid who already seemed to have the energy of the sun just by the way he complimented Tony's hoodie. Maybe he should've chosen a different hoodie for this job, it seemed to prompt conversation and he didn't really want to give away that he was Tony Stark. 

Luckily, he had taken a few acting classes back in high school and pretending that he couldn't hear the kid was a breeze. Eventually, he shut up and put his headphones in before he was out like a light. Classic kids these days, spending so much time studying and gaming that they don't even have time to sleep. Well, that or staying up late and getting viruses on their parent's desktops from how much porn they download.

His guise seemed to be working well, though, since he had donned shades and a hat, along with a pullover hoodie- he looked nothing like his normal put together self. He smirked a bit to himself, it seemed to be a job well done and all he had between him and the states was almost 8 hours of flight time and the Atlantic Ocean.

But nothing was ever that easy.

A surprising weight plopped onto his shoulder and Tony shifted his vision to eye the kid, snoozing away on Tony's shoulder like it was a pillow. Tony was about to wake him up until he got a good look at the kid's face, and sighed. He had big eyes that were shut, mouth stirring a breeze and already beginning to form a spot of drool on Tony's sweater. He was like a literal baby. This made Tony sigh even more. He couldn't wake the infant, even if he was Tony damn Stark, and opted for reading an e-book on his phone which projected a holographic screen for him to read from. These were gonna be a soggy next 8 hours.

 

-

 

When Tony wakes, it's because he can feel a tug on his hoodie sleeve. _Huh, I must've fallen asleep while reading.._ He blinks away the sleep from his eyes, gazing down at his shoulder to frown at the sight. The kid is adjusting his head, parts of the brown mess on his head known as hair flattened by being smooshed against Tony's shoulder and the airplane seat. Some of Tony's dark blue hoodie is balled up in the kid's fist and the drool spot has moved downward with the pull of the fabric and there's already a new one forming at where the kid's mouth is resting against him. Tony checks the time and it's been approximately 7 and a half hours, and the plane seems to already be descending. He didn't quite expect himself to pass out, but maybe he caught it from the infant sleeping on him. Who, by the way, hadn't stirred the entire flight until now.

Another 10 minutes and the head laying on him rises, brown eyes dreary with sleep and hair more of a mess than after Ultron completely wrecked Novi Grad. Speaking of which, the media couldn't seem to get enough of, clashing over whether the Avengers needed to be controlled by the government or not. Tony rubbed his temple, attempting to ease the slight headache he was getting just from the idea of having to deal with all of this mess once he got off this airplane.

"U-Uh, excuse me.." The voice of the kid was finally heard, after many hours, and was donning one of the most apologetic puppy looks Tony had ever seen. Obviously, this kid had no idea who he was dealing with. "I am so sorry for drooling on you, I-I ride a lot of buses and usually drool against the glass but your shirt just happened to be a substitute.." 

Tony sighed, he couldn't really scold him, considering he just seemed to be clueless,"Just forget about it, kid." He sat back in his seat, huffing as he mindlessly stared at the seat in front of him, willing this to be over soon.

"Wow, sir, you sound a lot like Tony Stark. I mean, it's really remarkable- you should try voice acting, I'm sure you'd be able to get a gig at a radio talk show at lea-" Tony decided it was time to interrupt,"-That's because I am, kid, now try to be quiet, I'm nursing a headache."

It seemed to take a minute to process in the kid's mind, but he quickly started to notice Tony's identifying features, such as his facial hair and stunning facial features, which were never-aging. At least Tony liked to think so. " _Ohmygod_ , you're Tony Star-" He quickly shuts him up by holding his hand over the kid's mouth, whispering,"I didn't exactly _plan_ to get on a commercial airline like this, so it'd be _amazing_ if you didn't announce it to the entire first class."

Tony returned to his side of the seat, sighing as he continued rubbing his temple. He guessed his day just got a lot more complicated. Maybe he needed to give this kid money to keep his trap shut. Well, kids these days did like money. Tony meets brown eyes filled with awe as soon as he turns his head, and before he can say anything, he's trapped under a storm of questions.

"Where's your suit, Mr. Stark? Not like a suit, but like where's your suit suit?"

"At the end of this trip."

"Oh, well, why're you riding this plane and not your private jet?" Brown eyes light up and the kid leans forward towards Tony's seat, invading his personal space,"You have a private jet, right?"

Tony scoffs,"Do you even have airplane etiquette?"

"No sir, this is my first time riding an airplane."

"Ever?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, let's play the quiet game until we land. If you win, I'll give you my autograph."

"Awesome!" The kid adjusts himself in his seat and Tony can tell he's practically bursting from excitement from the way he's holding his breath and occasionally sending quick glances Tony's way every 10 seconds. _I guess I can live with this until we land.._

 

* * *

 

 

Peter is silent the rest of the time, too afraid to make Mr. Stark angry but too excited to sit still. He can't believe he's actually sat next to _the_ Tony Stark. Iron man. He was within a few centimeters of an Avenger. One of the Avengers. And he was the only one who knew it. This was his time to shine- this was how he was going to be noticed. He couldn't miss this chance.

When they landed, Peter still didn't say a word, and quietly followed behind Mr. Stark after he grabbed his luggage. Somehow they were separated by hasty passengers and Peter struggled to keep the distance between them to a minimum, and once off the plane, he jogged to keep up with Mr. Stark. They go through a variety of lines in order to leave and finally they are headed for the parking lot.

"Uh, Mr. Stark, is the quiet game over yet?"

Stark doesn't stop as he continues to walk towards the parking lot of the open garage,"Well, it's over now since you just talked so you can go home now kid- good job, you worked hard but you lost."

"But, Mr. Stark, I-"

The billionaire turns on his heel, finally coming face to face with Peter after about 30 minutes of mindless following,"Listen, kid, I'd love to babysit you but I have somewhere to be and you need to go home."

Peter knew that it was never a good idea to lie, in fact most bad ideas started with a lie, but he needed a reason to be able to get to know Mr. Stark and get him to see what a great Avenger he could be someday. So hence, he lied. "I don't have anywhere to go.."

Tony gave him a sideways look,"You're telling me you came all this way, from Berlin to NYC, and you don't have somewhere to live in this big, big city?"

"I didn't really plan this far ahead?" Peter rubbed the back of his head rashly, giving Tony a sheepish smile, hoping to convince him.

"And what makes you think that I'll let you stay with me? For all I know, you could kill me in my sleep."

"Well, you did let me drool on your shoulder.."

"That's the reason you're going to base your entire argument on? That I let you drool on my shoulder?"

"It was almost an 8 hour flight"

"Speaking of which, how do you even sleep for 8 hours straight?"

"Uhhh, well-"

"Nevermind, don't answer that. But tell you what, I'll give you a proposition.. I have an extra room, but in order to stay there you need to earn it, so-"

"I'll do it."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"I don't care, I'll do it. Whatever it is it doesn't matter, as long as I have somewhere to sleep."

Mr. Stark sighs, rubbing a hand over his features and pinching the bridge of his nose before pushing his shades back up to cover his eyes. "Fine. You can come with me, but when we get there you're gonna have to pass the girlfriend test."

"What's the girlfriend test?"

"You'll see."


	2. The Sokovia Accords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited & unrevised but enjoy anyway! :)
> 
> *edited it to an okay extent, it should sound a lot better + fixed some parts

The new, polished car smell was almost overpowering when Peter got inside the car, admiring the nice leather seats as he sat down and shut the door behind him. The driver put his and Mr. Stark's luggage in the trunk, and opened the door for Mr. Stark before settling himself in and starting up the car. Peter glances out the window as the car begins to move, but quickly finds himself looking at Mr. Stark once more.

"I'm Peter Parker, by the way."

"I guess it's good that I know your name now after I've invited you, a complete stranger, to live with me."

"W-Well, uh, what do you wanna know Mr. Stark? I'll tell you anything."

"Where do you go to school?"

Peter paused, wondering if this was a trick question. But Mr. Stark wouldn't try to trick him, would he? "Hi-high school. I go to high school."

"Yeah, I figured that much. Which high school do you go to?"

"Uhhhh, you know it just slipped my mind, I can't really think of the name right now." Mr. Stark gave him a serious look and Peter returned with the tiniest of shrugs, not sure what to do.

"Then where is it? Shouldn't be hard to remember where you've gone to school all your life, right?"

"S-somewhere in New York City, I think? Yeah, that seems right." His lips creased into a thin line as he stared at Mr. Stark, eyes wide and waiting patiently for the man to react. 

Mr. Stark runs an agitated hand through his hair, shutting his eyes momentarily,"Okay, look kid, keep your secrets- fine. But I'm gonna put finding where you live at the top of my priority list if you don-"

 _"It's in Queens-"_ Peter abruptly blurts out. Having to go back to being just the neighborhood Spider-Man wouldn't get him any closer to his dream and he needed this. He sighs, repeating himself in a more defeated note,"It's in Queens."

"Ok, you're going home right now," Mr. Stark declares, eyeing him before he reaches into his pocket to grab his phone,"The whole plan wasn't bad. There were some flaws, but it was a good attempt. That part I don't mind. What I do mind is that you lied to me, and you lied to my face."

Peter's eyes widen in disbelief, because this can't actually be happening, he can't go home after he finally met Mr. Stark. He has to do something. He glances at Stark's hand as he pulls the phone out of his pocket and begins to tap in a number to call. Peter's hand moves without hesitation and he shoots a web at Mr. Stark's phone, effectively pinning his hand and phone against the car door.

And then Mr. Stark looks at him, and he actually looks a bit surprised. "Well, now that you've revealed yourself, Spider-Boy, we can talk business." And now it's Peter's turn to be surprised.

 _"You know who I am?"_ He yell-whispers, looking at Mr. Stark with the most confused eyes. Well, he was Spider- _Man_ but they would get to that later.

"Sure, you're the kid that's been running around Queens helping people with webs and whatever you do- I was meaning to visit you later this week but I guess thing's just ended up like this."

"Oh wow, that is such an honor, Mr. Stark, really, wow, I don't know what to say- thank you.. but you can't visit me."

"Why not? I need to meet your parents to talk about how this is all gonna work."

"Uh, well, _parent_ actually. And, technically speaking she's not my parent, but that's besides the point- she can't know. And how _what's_ gonna work exactly?"

"Well, you're gonna start an 'internship' of sorts- but to do that I need your parent's approval."

"You won't tell her my secret though, right?"

Mr. Stark gave him a long, hard stare as if he was thinking it over, considering telling Aunt May or not.

"You can keep your secret, kid."

Peter's eyes lit up and he nodded, unable to contain an excited smile.

"-Ah, ah, ah, don't get all happy on me, I am gonna put you to work when get to the compound."

Peter couldn't stop smiling, he was practically getting the jitters as he fidgeted in his seat, already daydreaming. What kind of work was he gonna do? Maybe superhero work? "Hey, kid, yoo-hoo!" Peter snaps out of his daze when he realizes Mr. Stark is waving a hand in front of his face,"Get this web off of me."

"Oh, sorry."

 

\--

 

They drove for a while through New York City traffic and to be honest, Peter fell asleep. How could he still sleep after an entire 8 hour nap session? That was a mystery in itself. But he did wake up eventually when they drove over a speed bump and Peter smacked his face against the car window.

" _Ow.._ " He mumbled, rubbing his sore cheekbone, glancing out the window that he had just smacked his face against. They were driving along a smooth driveway that was brimmed with finely trimmed green grass and he could see a few facilities off to the side that looked like expensive warehouse units. He then set his eyes on a sleek, masterfully structured building that was white and slanted with lots of glass windows and the whole shebang, but the most important part of it was the Avengers logo. Peter's eyes just naturally gravitated towards it. It was installed on the side of the building, shining and proud, and waiting for him. That would be him one day. Well, he wouldn't be a metal 'A' logo on the side of a building but he would be an Avenger.

They pulled into a parking garage that was below the building itself, and Peter admired all the different cars, all noticeably very nice vehicles. He hadn't been stalking Mr. Stark in the media but he did see these cars a lot. He would turn on the _Media News For You Station_ whenever Mr. Stark was holding a press conference about a new invention, something he was marketing, or just a general announcement to the public. He usually always showed up in these amazing cars and wowed everyone, including Peter. Ever since the first announcement Peter had seen, the one where Mr. Stark had made news headlines all over the world that he was Iron Man, Peter had always keep an eye out for them. He even had Aunt May record when he was at school. Maybe it's cause he always looked up to Mr. Stark, and his inventions but ever since he could remember, he was in awe of the man's intellect.

But that was enough thinking about the past, he was probably staring at Mr. Stark's cars for _way_ too long, and he hurried to get out and follow Mr. Stark into a elevator. When they arrived at one of the higher floors and stepped out, Peter observed his surroundings. It was an expansive area which looked to be a living room with an open kitchen filled with the latest appliances in the market. Everything was clearly designed and decorated by professionals, and the couches looked really comfortable. There was a massive TV and the furniture was all next to a long grey couch. The Avengers had all probably sat on that grey couch at one point or another. It would kind of be cool if he sat on it.

"Hey, kid, pay attention, you can introduce yourself to the couch later but for now listen to me."

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter glances around, eyeing the room for a possibility of seeing one of the heroes out in the open.

As if reading his mind, or just possibly noticing what he was doing, Stark commented,"You won't find any of them here except for Vision and Wanda, kid. We are having a meeting later that you won't be joining, 'cause you'll be in your room."

"But Mr. Stark, I want to-"

"Hey, just cause I'm letting you stay here does not mean you get to bother them." Mr. Stark sets down his phone and sits down on the couch,"Friday, show him to his room."

"Who's Friday?"

"The computer in the walls and my suits."

 _"Hello, I'm FRIDAY."_ When the voice suddenly speaks, Peter jumps a little, not expecting a computer to actually talk. "O-oh, nice to meet you, computer lady."

_"What is your name, if I may ask?"_

"Oh, I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

_"Nice to meet you, Peter. Peter Parker."_

"Oh, no, you can just call me Peter, my name isn’t actu-"

Then Mr. Stark interrupts from his spot on the couch, still heavily invested in his phone,"-She's messing with you, kid. Because of her advanced AI she‘s capable of humor."

"Oh, wow, that is _really_ cool."

"Okay, finish up introductions, I want him out of here before the meeting, Friday."

_"Yes, sir. Please follow the lights, Peter."_

Peter glances around,"What lig-" Before he can finish his sentence, he notices that across the room, a large dimly lit hallway is being illuminated by a bright blue light,"-Oh."

When he reached the hallway, he noticed there were many doors with metal nametags on each, indicating who lived where. He practically burst with excitement as he passed the name 'Steve Rogers' and couldn't help stopping beside it. Right behind Iron Man, Captain America was right up there in the best in the Avengers and he idolized both of them. He couldn't help but feel they were too difficult to compare because of their vast difference in skill sets but he just related to Mr. Stark more, technology-wise. Well, and that he had been dreaming of being like Mr. Stark since he was little and had admired his inventions since before he could remember.

Peter reached out a hand to press against the cold metal of the name, smile unable to leave his face. He was gonna get a nametag on one of these doors someday. He would do it. He was extremely tempted to peak inside Steve Roger's room but forced himself to keep following the blinking blue lights, spotting the rooms of the Scarlet Witch, Vision, Black Widow, War Machine, Hulk, and Falcon. There were a few more but he was focused on keeping up with the blue lights on the way to his own room, and sure enough, FRIDAY came to a blinking halt in front of a door with no metal tag.

"Is this mine?"

_"Correct."_

Peter turned the smooth knob, pushing open the door and was greeted by a clean and kept room. He set his luggage to the side as he stepped inside, surveying the room. It was much bigger than his own at home, but yet here he was, still face to face with a twin bed. He went over and sat down on the surprisingly comfortable mattress, sighing as he let himself drop back onto it, staring up at the white, blank ceiling. Everything in the house was sleek and modern, even the _ceiling_. This wasn't anything like home, it was like he had gotten an upgrade and he wasn't against it but it didn't feel familiar. Maybe it would with time.

"Friday, when can I leave?" He asked the AI program, who seemed to have free reign over the house. He had no idea how she managed so many parts of the house at once and still followed Mr. Stark's orders.

_"Mr. Stark is currently in a meeting and has denied permission for you to leave."_

"With who? The Avengers? Why can't I leave?" Peter sat up, pouting as he began fiddling with a strange silver object on his nightstand,"I'm sure they'd like me."

_"I'm sure they would as well, Peter. However, Mr. Stark finds it in the best interest of everyone that you stay in your room."_

"So he is meeting with the Avengers?"

_"Most of them."_

"What're they talking about?"

_"The Sokovia Accords."_

"What're those?"

_"According to my database, The Sokovia Accords are a set of documents, ratified by 117 nations with the intent to have more government control over the Avengers than there is currently."_

"I thought the government was already involved with the Avengers?"

_"Since the Avengers are a private organization they are not primarily government operated. About a month ago, an incident in Lagos occurred which was possibly the reason the United Nations came to this agreement over the accords."_

"Ohhhh.. I remember that." Peter set down the object and tucked his legs under himself criss-cross as he swayed back and forth,"Well, it was probably that and Sokovia, right? That's what they're named after, anyway."

_"Yes, Sokovia is also a leading factor to the establishment of the accords."_

"Well, what're they saying? Who's signing?"

_"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information. Mr. Stark clearly stated that snooping was not allowed."_

Peter hopped off the bed, swiftly making his way across the room to press his ear against the door,"I am not snooping, just learning more about what's going on today with the government and stuff." Peter shut his eyes, intensely focusing on using his 'spidey senses' in order to hear what was going on outside of the room, pressing himself even closer to the door.

_"Mr. Stark had the room fixed to 'spider-proof', as he calls it, in order to block you from eavesdropping."_

"Oh, _come on_.." He threw himself back onto the bed, silently cursing Mr. Stark for pre-planning everything. How was he supposed to get involved if he didn't know what was happening?

 _"Mr. Rogers has exited the living room and is leaving the building."_ Peter practically spun in the direction of the window, rushing over to it to gaze out as he spotted the head Avenger exit rather quickly. He sighs, pressing his face against the glass,"Well, there goes my chance at meeting Captain America."

 _"Mr. Stark has given permission for you to leave the room."_ Peter turns when he hears a _click_ and a soft _shhh_ sound as the door released the pressure that kept him from opening it. He probably could've eventually pried it open himself but he didn't want to lose Mr. Stark's trust. 

"Sweet!" Peter shoots the door with a string of web, pulling it open as he heads toward it, dropping the cord when he reaches it. He pokes his head out, eyeing the small group from his doorway, nerves suddenly tickling a little fear into him. 

Just when he starts to feel the need to chicken out, he hears Mr. Stark call out,"Hey, kid, get over here!" He even stretches back on the couch so that he makes eye contact with Peter, and motions to him to come over with his finger. Now he can't escape.

"Yes, Mr. Stark, coming."


End file.
